Some magnetic antennas include a flexible substrate, on which a coil conductor is formed, which is wrapped around a surface of a magnetic core. In such a magnetic antenna, the magnetic core is a plate-like body having at least two parallel sides, and the coil conductor forms a rectangular spiral shape with at least two parallel sides where a winding center is a conductor opening. Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetic antenna, in which a flexible substrate is bent along two sides of a coil conductor separated from a center of a conductor opening and along two sides of the magnetic core.
Moreover, some magnetic sensor type antennas arranged inside a chassis, have magnetic cores including a magnetic body around which coils are wound, and receive magnetic components in electromagnetic waves. Patent Document 2 discloses a magnetic sensor type antenna, in which an end portion of the magnetic core collecting magnetic fluxes is bent in a direction moving away from an adjacent chassis or an adjacent metal part inside the chassis.